A Shopping Trip With Vlad
by Kira Sema
Summary: The long awaited sequel to, "A Vacation With Vlad" (Read that first) What happens when the family Vlad go to the mall to have some fun? "It was the middle of this vacation and I was feeling a lot better than when it had started. I thought this vacation would be bad, but it was actually pretty fun. We decided we were going to go to the big mall here. It was really big."


**Since you guys wanted me to make a squeal to "A Vacation with Vlad" I decided to… This is near the middle of the week vacation and Danny's all better. Then they all go to the mall. Written mostly in 3****rd**** person as a challenge for moi. (And it only took me two years to get it done… . Hell this was sitting on my SD card and I didn't touch it for like a year.) Sorry for OOCness! Read "A Vacation with Vlad" or you will be a little confused. **

**Disclaimer- Do I even need to say it? I don't own DP!**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's POV<strong>

It was the middle of this vacation and I was feeling a lot better than when it had started. I thought this vacation would be bad, but it was actually pretty fun. We decided we were going to go to the big mall here. It was really big. We decided to go our separate ways and meet up at the food court at 4. My parents were together, Jazz was by herself and Vlad decided to tag along with me for whatever reason I don't know. He kept following me throughout the store.

"Would you quit it?" I asked.

"Quit what little badger?" He said with a smirk.

"Quit following me." I said.

"Now why would I do that?" He asked coolly.

"I'm a 14 year old boy with a cellphone I'm pretty sure I can be in the mall by myself." I said. "And hey if something happens I got my ghost powers." I snickered.

"And if something should happen?" He asked.

"Like what?" I questioned.

He didn't bother answering my question so we just continued to walk.

"I think there's a pet store around here. Why don't you go get a cat?" I said laughing.

He just growled at me and we continued to walk. I went into a pet store and Vlad followed me.

"What you want a cat?" I said laughing.

"No I just like keeping my eye on you." He said.

Then we heard a loud bang.

"What the hell was that?" I screamed.

"Language Daniel." He scolded.

"Oh shut up fruit loop! What the hell was that bang?" I screamed.

"Alright open that register!" I heard some guy yell.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

"I said open it!" A guy screamed to the cashier while pointing a gun.

"If anyone tries to leave this store they will get shot you hear me?" A girl with a ski mask and black jumpsuit said while pointing a gun at the people there.

All of the people in the ski masks and black jumpsuits were pointing a gun at someone. Two were pointing guns at Vlad Masters and Danny Fenton. Everyone was trying to hide or was crouched down in a safe spot.

"Oh look here boys good old Vlad Masters is here with a kid. What he decided to adopt a kid since he's lonely?" Another robber said while laughing.

Danny punched the guy. "No he has friends." Danny said. "Why you little! Get the kid!" The punched robber said. Danny smirked.

"Hey Vlad you want to show these creeps a thing or two about messing with us?" Danny said.

Danny did his battle cry and turned into Phantom and Vlad turned into Plasmius. Wasn't really a big battle since the two halfas had the better strength.

"That's what you get when you mess with Danny Phantom!" Danny said cheerfully.

They weren't worried about everyone finding out who they were since everyone left the store. They both turned back to their human half's and left the store. Then Danny looked at his watch. It was almost 4pm and they had to meet everyone at the food court.

"Let's get to the food court I'm starving!" Danny exclaimed.

* * *

><p>They went to the food court and met everyone else there.<p>

"Hey Danny, Vlad did you two have fun?" Maddie asked.

"Yea we had fun but it was kind of boring shopping with him." Danny said while winking at Vlad.

"You didn't have to follow me everywhere Daniel." Vlad shot back while winking.

"You followed me first." Danny said rolling his eyes.

"Ok guys can we please stop fighting and get something to eat?" Jazz asked.

"Fine." Danny mumbled.

"Where does everyone want to eat?" Maddie asked.

They all looked around at the food courts. There were McDonald's, Arby's, Pizza Palace, Subway, and a Chinese Food place. [1]

"Arby's!" Vlad and Danny said at the same time.

"McDonald's." Jack said.

"Subway." Jazz said.

"Alright so Jazz and I will go to Subway, Jack will go to McD's, and Vlad and Danny will go to Arby's." Maddie explained.

Everyone parted ways to the places they wanted to go.

"So what do you want Daniel?" Vlad said. "A number 3, large roast beef sandwich, with cheese and curly fries, also a soda." [2] Danny said.

Vlad and Danny walked to Arby's.

"What would you like sir?" The woman cashier asked.

"I'll take two number three's with curly fries, and two cokes." Vlad said.

The woman said the orders would be done in about five minutes.

They got their food and went back to the table where everyone was sitting. By the time they came back there were only two seats left so Vlad and Danny had to sit by each other.

"I still can't believe you ordered the same thing as me and nothing fancy." Danny said.

"I'm not all about fanciness Daniel." Vlad said.

Danny just rolled his eyes.

"Still kind of creepy you ordered the same thing." Danny said.

"Well I felt like trying something new." Vlad said.

"I said it before and I'll say it again you really are one seriously crazed up fruit loop." Danny said.

Vlad just rolled his eyes at Danny but he was smiling as well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[1] I described the food court at my local mall.<strong>_

_**[2] What I get when I go to Arby's. **_

**So it only took me two years to finish this and it's not even that good… I only just added that last sentence today the rest I've had written for months… Yea remind me not to do sequels; they are a huge pain in my butt. You can kind of tell this is old from the way it is... **


End file.
